Demigods and Monks
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance and Nico are sent to Japan to help a local monastery with their pest problem, only the pests are ghosts and spirits. How will Lance and Nico cope? How will the monks react to find help? Will I ever get my hot dog? Find out! (Willbe as canon as possible) (Some parts will be very suggestive so some parts will be rated T/M for safety)
1. I have help crashing a party

**HELLO PEOPLE'S OF TEH WORLD!**

**I'M BAAAaaack! New story, new people, new intros!**

**Lance- You can have my candy, but I still have my soda stash.**

**Me- *drinking Dr. Pepper* Hmmm?**

**Lance- SON OF A...**

**Me- ON WITHH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer (will be referenced in future chapter intros)**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Ah! My Buddha. Their respective owners **

**do. (P.s. This will be set after my W.I.T.C.H. Story and will begin in **

**episode 3 of the anime [English dubbed].)**

**Lance**

I woke up to my alarm beeping. I cracked my eyes open, seeing the clock that read 5:50. _Percy I am going to beat the snot out of you._

I lifted the sheets off of me, looking around at my room. It was the same as before I left to meet Will: clothes in a bin, the t.v. was turned to face my bed. It was an overall, absolute mess. I got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen down the hall. I sat down in a chair by the table, fighting to stay conscious.

"Seems your up," Mom said by the stove. "I'm still being dragged by the jet lag, but I'm getting there," I yawned, raising my arms above my head to stretch.

She chuckled then use a spatula to turn over the blue pancakes. It took her two minutes to slide them onto a plate and set it on the table. I grabbed one with my hand and started to eat it.

I was almost done when Percy came shuffling into the kitchen. "I smell pancakes," he grumbled. I tossed him one, which promptly stuck to his face with a _SLAP!_ I covered my mouth, stifling laughter. Mom smiled, walked over, and peeled off the pancake. Percy just grabbed it and munched on it slowly. I shook my head. It's good to be back.

*Time lapse*

Mom pulled the car to a stop at the base of Half-Blood Hill. "I wonder how everyone was without my awesomeness," I wondered aloud as Percy and I trudged up the hill. "They were all somewhat depressed. Even Clairisse was a bit down."

I patted Peleus the dragon on the head, causing him to blow smoke rings from his nostrils.

It still looked amazing.

There were two rings of cabins, each of the new cabins belonging to the minor gods up on Olympus. We walked down to the Atrium (I have just got back from Will and Aunt Susan and Percy told nobody that I was back).

I saw Annabeth sitting on a bench in the Amphitheater, poking the stone with her dagger. I looked over at Percy, smiling, then I looked back at Annabeth.

Carefully, I tiptoed my way to right behind her. "BOOOOOYAAAHH!" She was fast because not three seconds passed when she held the dagger to my throat. "Lance," she exclaimed, "jeez. It you didn't have the curse of Achilles I would've run you through." "Aaaahh. I missed you too Annabeth."

She smiled then gave me a playful punch in the arm. I spent the next hour or so revealing myself to my friends (Clairisse almost stabbed me then she wrestled me. Leo burnt the hairs off my arm then made me promise to help him out with some pranks. Thalia blasted me with a lightning then almost squeezed the life out of me in a hug. Nico actually smiled but still had a sword fight with me. Everyone else had the generally the same reaction: a surprised face followed by an accidental attempt to kill me. In other words, the usual demigod reaction.)

By the time I was finished, I was sitting on the beach. I leaned back on my arms, taking in the serenity of it all. Sadly,I only had a few minutes to relax because a new demigod, Amanda (daughter of Janus) came jogging up to me.

"Chiron... Big..house.. See.. You," she said out of breath. I told her thanks, picked myself up, then headed off for the Big House. I saw Chiron sitting in his wheelchair form by the front door. "Welcome back Lance," he said while gesturing to sit next to him.

I pulled a chair up and sat down next to him. We sat without a word for a minute, until he sighed. "Lance I know you've just returned, but I have been sent an Iris-message from Thanatos and Hades, both asking for your help." I looked out to the new playground, which Percy and all the other camp counselors setup for the younger demigods. "Chiron you know me. I can't back down from a request from a cry for help by the two most depressing gods in Greek mythology."

He gave a sad smile, "They will be here shortly. I was told that you need to bring Nico along as well, although they would not say why."

I shrugged. Normally Hades tried to send me on a quest to my death, but I always came back because of two things: Nico and my curse.

It took them almost half an hour before they appeared in a flash of dark flames in front of the Big House. Hades was wearing a black business suit while Thanatos sported a black, sleevless duster with black jeans and black shoes.

"I was wondering when you two would show. I was beginning to think it was some sort of crazy prank.

Thanatos gave a quick smirk. Hades, for a millisecond, also smirked.

"We've come because there is an issue in Japan that requires both you and Nico," Hades stated. "Does it involve anything like extracting demigods?"

"No," Thanatos said, "it involves spirits. There has been an increase of spirits drifting around and the monks there are having trouble exorcising them." I looked over to Hades, "So you need my help with Nico to solve this."

Hades nodded, "Both Thanatos and I will give you the necessary blessing to help the monks with their.. infestation." "Alright let's do it," I exclaimed, leaping out of my chair. Nico arrived a short time later, already briefed.

Thanatos and Hades closed their eyes. Instantly, I felt power flowing through me. I looked over at Nico. He didn't look any different. "What blessings did you give us?" "We have given you the ability to touch the spirits, grab them, fight them, and the ability to understand their language and vice versa."

"You will also be 'new' temple recruits and new students at the school. When this is all over, you will be 'transferred' to your old schools again. You will also have the same classes that help with ADHD and dyslexia," Thanatos said.

"So basically, we can come into contact with ghosts and people over there can understand us? Freakin' sweet!" Hades had a solemn look on his face, "The trip will have to be taken two ways. Nico can shadow-travel there, but it cost him much energy. You will have to be, for the lack of a better term, dropped in." "Wait, what?"

There was a sudden flash of light. The next thing I heard was the rushing of the wind past me and the feeling of weightlessness. I opened my eyes to see I was falling straight toward a dojo looking building. This just wasn't my day.

**Nico**

Lance disappeared in a flash of light. I looked over to Dad, "Do you have a picture of this place?" He handed me a photo of a dojo looking place. "That is the monastery for the monks."

I looked up, "Who is the person in charge?" This time Thanatos waved his hand, causing the photo to change. There were now five girls (one girl had blue hair, another had a light chocolate skin tone with brown hair, two girls who had purple hair, probably sisters, one girl with blond hair, and the last had red hair), one guy, and a small old lady (she looked part toad).

"The old woman in the photo is Priestess Jutokuu. She's the one in charge." I thought this over for a second. "Does she know about demigods?" "She knows that they exist, but that is all. You may tell her that you and Lance are demigods."

I looked over the scene of camp. I was finally starting to stay longer, almost a full year. I walked toward the side of the Big House, forming a circle from the shadows. I stepped through, feeling the familiar cold sense, the occasional brush of an invisible object, and soon found myself at the gate to the dojo, just like in the photo.

I made my way over to what I thought was the office area, but instead found myself in the open courtyard at the center of the building.

The old lady approached me, "Welcome young one. Are you here to see about becoming a monk?" "Actually, we're the help that you asked for." She opened one eye, "What do you mean?" I was about to say something when I heard a resounding _BOOM! _and felt the immediate mini-earthquake.

I looked over to see Lance getting up from the small crater in the courtyard. "Man," he's aid rolling his left shoulder, "that one actually hurt a bit." Old Lady Jutokuu had a mildly surprised look.

She led us over to a nearby room, beckoning us to sit down.

"As you know, there have been an increased number of ghosts and spirits. We need help exercising them all." Lance spoke up, "We know. We we're told about this already." He looked over to me. We had a silent agreement.

"We hear you know about demigods existing," I started, leaning forward. She nodded. I gave a quick, small smile, "Well, we're demigods." She didn't seem surprised, but a quick movement of the eye gave it away. "Tell me then, who are your godly parents." "Poseidon," Lance gestured to himself. "Hades," I said blatantly.

She led us on a tour around the monastery, showing us where everyone's rooms were. She told us how we were to also attend school after two days. We were also told how the girls tended to be somewhat feminist.

The clocks read 4:50 when the monks got back. Lady Jutokuu told us to stay in our room until we were needed. Lance and I sat down on the cots. "Any idea when our stuff is supposed pop in," I asked. He shook his head, "I can't wait until we get to meet a ghost."

All of the sudden we heard someone shout, "IKKOU!" followed by someone getting mauled.

We looked at the door, then dismissed it. We waited for another half hour before our duffel bags literally popped in. We rummaged through, finding two weeks worth of clothes, a zip-loc bag of ambrosia, one for each of us, two thermoses of nectar, our swords, and about 999,000 yen. We also had a digital clock (no alarm). After that, we just laid down on the cots, overhearing two of the girls talking about an umderwear theif. Lance snickered and I smirked.

The next day, Lance and I woke up just as the sun was rising. Since we couldn't go out until the others were gone, we waited. On the digital clock, it was 7:30 when we heard them leave. Carefully, we made our way over to the kitchen where we made our own breakfasts.

Lance and I passed the time by practicing our powers. I summoned a pillar of shadow while Lance made a trident out of water.

The door slid open. Lance and I dashed to our room, making it just in time. We heard the girls talking about a plan to catch this underpants stealing spirit. They took their time leaving. It was 8:43 at night when they left. Lady Jutokuu rasped on the door then slid it open. "You need to follow them, discreetly, to the school. There, you will reveal that you are there to help them." We nodded.

Lance made his way to the gate. I caught up with him and summoned cloak of shadows to cover us. It wasn't long until we found the girls. They were walking in robes colored blue outside and white inside.

Now comes the fun part.


	2. We fight a Marshmallow Man

**New chapter! Fighting, Secrets revealed, and very suggestive things!**

**Lance- I get to fight some kind of Marshmallow Guy?**

**Me- That's Right! And you get to see... other things.**

**Lance- What do you mean?**

**Me- *crazy smile* You'll see. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1. (will not change)**

**P.s. When they speak ancient Greek, it'll look** "_Like This"_

**Lance**

To say that the girls were non-hostile to our appearance would be a lie.

The blue-haired girl lashed out with surprising speed. I managed to grab her arm as she threw a punch at me. "Whoa! Truce!" She kept thrashing until she finally realized that Nico and I were friendly.

I carefully loosened my grip. She yanked her arm away. "Now," I startein calmingly, "can we explain as to why we are here?" She nodded. "Long story short, we're here to help you," I stated, gesturing to Nico and I. "Prove it," the older purple haired girl huffed. I looked at her disbelievingly. "I just said we're here to help you." She kept staring at me accusingly.

I sighed in defeat. "Ask Lady Joutoku when we get back to the temple," Nico said. Everyone stared at him. "Hey, if you don't think we can help, tell Lady Jutokuu." Reluctantly, they agreed to us coming along to help.

We arrived at their school a few minutes later. I looked over at Nico. "_Can you tell how powerful the spirit is here_," I whispered. "_It doesn't seem that powerful, but we better be careful._"

The girls stopped by the edge of a wall. "Why are we stopping here," I asked. The oldest purple haired one looked over, "If you wait, you'll see." She looked like she might burst, so I dropped it. We waited for another ten minutes before I heard the weirdest sound.

The girls dashed around the corner, cluching their golden staves. Nico and I followed, albeit we walked around the corner.

I saw the weirdest thing, and that's saying something considering I'm a demigod. There was one guy, who didn't look any older than the only other guy here (I'm going to go out on a limband say that he was Ikkou). He was surrounded by six beams of gold light.

The blue- haired girl spoke up, "You fell right into our trap. So, you're the maniac terrorizes our peaceful school." They all stepped forward, "In order to relive the sorrow of others all eight of us are going to stand up to you and fight. Yuuko and her fellow nuns plus three!" Everyone looked toward her.

The older purple haired girl spoke up, "Fellow nuns plus three?" Ikkou spoke up, "I'm just an extra?" The brown haired girl said in a low voice, "How embarrising." I placed my hand on my forehead. "Dear gods." The guy trapped looked up, "You tricked me Ikkou!" "Sorry, I didn't want to but..." The other guy interrupted, "And this is a B-cup Not a C!" "Oh give me a break!"

While they were talking, I struck up a chat with Nico. "_I thought he would be_ _tougher_," I whispered. "_Me too. Normally, when Dad sends me to clean up, it involves powerful spirits but this guy wouldn't even last ten seconds against a child of Morpheus._"

I was about to say something when I felt a sudden gust of wind. Everyone but me was knocked back. I looked over and busted out laughing. The dude had grown huge. He was ten times his original form and was wearing a bra and panties.

He had fist clenched in a victory fist pump with tears flowing from his closed eyes. "Behold the power of my true boob loving form!" It took me his whole speech to control my laughter. When I managed to calm down he shouted, "THIS IS ALL THANKS TO THE POWER OF BOOBS!"

Back off to my left I heard Ikkou. "I hear ya!" Yuuko shouted back at Ikkou, "Shut it Ikkou!" He picked up where he left off. "But why steal panties, bras and swimsuits? What's important is shape, roundness and plumpness!" I looked back to see Yuuko drop-kicking Ikkou. She turned back to the girls. "Let's finish this!" They all agreed.

The spirit was much stronger now as he was able to defeat the girls quickly. I felt anger starting to well inside me. I barely knew them, but I considered them my friends.

**Nico**

There were only three times where I felt pity for the enemy but this becomes number four. I know why Lance was angry. Two girls reminded me of Annabeth. The blond one reminded me of Annabeth solely because of her hair.

The other was the brown haired girl reminded me of Annabeth because of her kindness. The spirit loomed over her. He leaned in and said something, then stood at his full height. He raised his hand, which had sprouted claws. He brought it down with such force he raised a small cloud of dust.

The dust cleared a few minutes later the dust cleared. I almost gasped. Standing in front of the brown haired girl was Lance, struggling somewhat to hold back the spirit's hand. The spirit raised then brought down his other hand, which also was held back by Lance.

They were in a struggle of strength, Lance struggling to hold back the spirit who was trying to kill the girl. All of the sudden, the spirit gave another push, causing Lance to form a small crater at his feet, but he still held.

I was about to dash over when Lance gave a slight foot movement. The spirit saw this and tried to push through, but Lance saw this coming. He grabbed the spirit's wrists and spun around, lifting the spirit off his feet. He tossed the spirit back when he was opposite the girl.

I ran over to the red head, "Let us handle him. You guys focus on exercising this spirit." She looked shocked but she nodded. I immediately sprinted to the spirit, jumped onto his stomach, ran up to his face, and drop-kicked him. He threw his head back. I leaped off him. He quickly rose to his feet. I barely saw Lance dash by before he threw himself into the spirit, using his shoulder as the contact point.

He was basically a human cannonball because of his curse of Achilles. The spirit staggered back. We fought like this for a few minutes, the spirit managing to land a few lucky blows. He was about to punch me when a light shown down from the sky. His face relaxed and he lowered his arms by his sides. He ascended into the light.

Lance and I didn't realize how tired we were until we stopped fighting. As soon as we could catch our breath, we had to put our had on our thighs and lean to keep ourselves up.

The girls formed a group, making sure they each were okay then they walked over to us. Yuuko was the first to speak, "You guys were amazing! I've never seen anyone fight like that!" The brown haired girl turned to Lance. "Thank you for saving me."

Lance nodded. "No.. Problem," he managed between breaths. The red head spoke up, "I want to know how you two were able to fight like that." The others nodded in agreement. I looked over at Lance then I looked at the red head, "I.. I'll.. Explain.. Back... at... The... temple."

Ikkou was still unconscious so the girls had to carry him back. Lance and I had to walk slowly, but we finally made it back to the temple. Lance and I immediately collapsed on the floor.

"I think it's high time you told us how you two were able to fight Yanagi like that," Blondie stated. I smirked. Now comes the fun part.

**Lance**

I rolled over to my back, sat up, then leaned back on my hands. "Before we answer your question, let me ask you this. How much do you know about Greek mythology?" "What does that have to do with anything," the older purple haired one asked. I laughed. "Don't freak out, but... we're demigods." She recoiled back.

All the other girls gave a gasp. The youngest one (who also had purple hair) looked surprised. The older one huffed, "Prove it!" I looked over at Nico, like _Did she really just say that?_ I slowly got to my feet. I held out my hand like I was holding a staff. I closed my eyes, and felt a familiar tug in my gut.

I felt water slide up up my leg, past my stomach, down my arm, and into my hand. I opened my eyes to see the girls were staring in awe as I formed a trident made from water.

I glanced over at Nico. He got the silent message. He stood up then summoned a column of shadow. All of the girls except for the youngest started to lose color. I dropped my focus on the trident and Nico disperesed his shadow column. I looked over at Ikkou, who was somehow still unconscious. The youngest walked up to Nico and held out her hands like she was holding water. Nico looked down into her hands and recoiled back.

I stepped over to see what he jumped at. In her hands was a small, jet black demon... thing with a small horn. I gingerly picked it up. It sounded like it had a breathing problem because it was making all these weird breathing sounds. It pulled itself out my hand and kept onto my shoulder. The girl smirked then scooped him back.

"I think you guys introduce yourselves to us, then we'll introduce ourselves to you guys," I said sitting back down. The brown haired girl spoke first. "My name's Sumi Ikuina. I represent the Animal Realm." Yuuko went next, "I'm Yuuko Atoda. I represent the Asura Realm." Blondie went next, "I'm Haruka Amanogawa. I represent the Heaven Realm." Red Head followed, "I'm chitose Nanbu and I represent the Human Realm." The older purple haired girl went next, "I'm Sakura Sugai and this is my sister Hinata Sugai. I represent the Hungry Ghost Realm while Hinata represents the Naraka Realm."

They all sat down. "Well for starters my name's Lance Jackson. I am the son of Poseidon. I bear the curse of Achilles, I have fought so many Greek monsters like the Minotaur, the Hydra, Ladon, and I've fought Greek gods as well as Titans." I sat down, seeing the awe on their faces. Nico stepped forward, "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I can summon skeletons to fight for me. I can shadow travel to anywhere I want and I and the Ghost King. I too have killed my share of Greek monsters but I normally scare them away."

Nico sat down. The girls still had a shocked look. "What's the Gjost King," Sumi asked. "It's a son of Hades who is considered his prince and has control over ghosts," Nico replied. "We also have trained at a special camp to hone our skills. We are very skilled with our powers and are skilled swordsmen. I promise we'll show you tomorrow, but now me and Nico have to sleep." With that, we headed back to our room.

We layer down on our cots and were instantly asleep.

I woke up to something wheezing in my face. I crack open my eyes to see that little demon sitting on my chest. "Hey little dude," I groaned a bit while sitting up. He rolled down to the floor and pointed at the door. I sighed, stood up, grabbed the demon,and walked around. I was told that the school had the rest of the week off because of a small crater being found in the school courtyard.

In the courtyard I saw Nico entertaining Hinata with his shadow powers. Ikkou was staring at Nico like he was a monster. I heard footsteps running closer to my left. My reflexes kicked in. Just in time because no sooner had I ducked Yuuko went sailing over my head with a flying kick.

I looked over to her as she landed easily on her feet, "I have had intense training to fight monsters that would eat you for a snack. Do you really think you can take me?" "I know I can beat you!" I gave a smile. This was going to be fun.


	3. I can't seem to get a break

**New Update PEOPLES! NEW Adventures, people, and... other things.**

**Lance- I have a suspicious feeling this is gonna be.. different.**

**Me- You Know IT! And while we're on weird, why do you have all your**

**snacks at Annabeth's?**

**Lance- HOW DO FIND MY SNACKS!**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say? I mean come on! It won't change!**

**I swear on the River Styx I don't own Percy Jackson or Ah My Buddha**

**their real owners do!**

**Lance**

I'll admit, Yuuko was an experienced fighter, but she still didn't have the training I had.

She ran at me, leaping into a flying kick. I easily ducked out of her path. She landed on her feet, turned, and ran at me with her fists poised into a running punch. I didn't move out of the way.

She made a punch for my chest. I deflected it with ease. She used her momentum to try a roundhouse kick. I again dodged. She kept throwing punches but I kept dodging them.

I started to back into the open forum/courtyard. The little demon was still in my hand. Yukon threw another punch. This time, I grabbed her wrist. She struggled, but I held her wrist. Hinata walked over atoo held out her hand.

I waited until she was back over by Nico then I released my grip on wasted no time as she tried to land another kick. I dodged yet again. I spun in a circle as I dodged.

While I spun, I saw the others forming a small crowd to watch. Yuuko turned to throw another punch but I grabbed her hand while it was poised back. She tried another punch, but stopped it mid-punch as well.

I heard the girls gasp. Yuuko struggled. When she realized I was stronger, she stopped.

"That was fun," I said smiling. She looked over smiling, "It was. You've got to teach me how to fight like that." I laughed.

Lady Joutoku walked over, "I have a mission for you two demigods." Nico looked up from his shadow. "Ikkou, Chitose, Sumi, Yuuko, and Hinata are going to an abandoned mansion and I need you to tag along with them." "Sure thing," I heard Nico say. Lady joutoku walked off and we were left alone with our 'team'.

Sumi made her way slowly over to me, "Do you have any other means of defense besides your hands?" I glanced at Nico, who was smirking. We walked to the centr of the courtyard.

Nico pulled out his jet black pen while I pulled out Tidal Wave. We both uncapped our pens, causing the girls to gasp as our swords instantly formed.

"Nico and I are going to have a little spar," I said without looking away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw everyone, including Ikkou, form a crowd on the far side of the courtyard. Nico took a battle stance, poising his sword like a samurai while I poised my sword the same way. We waited for the other to make the first move. It was me.

Nico and I ran at each other, clashing our swords right before we made contact. He pulled away and followed with an upward stab. I deflected his blow and tried to counter with a downward feint followed by a 360 spin slash.

He ducked and kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled back a few steps then rushed him with another feint, a stab, followed by an upward slash. I grazed Nico's jacket. He tried to slash at my sword hand. I dodged, brought my sword back, and deflected it. I kicked Nico like he kicked me, causing him to stumble back.

He didn't have time to recover. He managed to stand before I had my sword at his throat. He raised his hands in defeat. I pulled back and we capped our pens. "That was awesome," Yuuko exclaimed.

Nico and I looked over to see all the girls faces have a surprised look on their faces.

*Time Lapse*

We were standing in front of a huge old mansion. Ikkou, Sumi, and Yuuko were looking at it in fear. Chitose was going on about all the scary horror movies she saw in her village. As we walked through the halls, with weird events here and there (a suit of medieval knight's armor moved, a chandelier landed next to me) and the three scared ones jumping at every event.

"I wonder where this spirit is," Nico whispered. I stood behind him, both of us back to back. "What do you mean 'Where it is'? I thought you could always sense them," I whispered back.

We walked until we were in the main foyer. There, we saw a little girl. Chitose gasped. "What are you doing here?" She looked over and smiled, "I was having a little fun with you all." Nico caught his breath. "So you're the spirit?" I asked. She nodded and gave a laugh.

Thankfully, this spirit was a peaceful one as she ascended without a fight (it was actually a quick mission). When we got back to the temple, Nico and I headed immediately went to our room and fell asleep.

**Nico**

I woke up to the sound of something with a breathing problem. I looked over to see that little demon just staring at me. He still freaked me out because I once saw something like him in the Underworld.

Lance was still snoring. I pulled myself up and headed out. The girls were just chatting while the guy, Ikkou I think his name was, was doing all the chores.

Haruka was the first to notice me, "Good morning Nico." I grunted, still having the demon on my head. I was so tired I almost tripped over Ikkou. I managed to catch myself with a shadow. In the kitchen, I found some rice and some water. It was something, so I made myself a bowl of rice and poured myself a cup of water and headed to the very low table.

After my breakfast, I headed back to the courtyard. Lance was up as he was walking to the kitchen as well. Hinata walked up and took the demon from my head. I smiled a little and just relaxed. Lance was out in thirty seconds, fully awake. "I say we find some monsters," he said folding his arms.

We spent the next half hour trying to look for a monster, but the closest we found was a dark spirit. It sped off when it caught sight of me. Back at the temple, the girls were still lounging, and Ikkou looked like Lance after a huge test.

Yuuko noticed me first. She waved me over. "You look like you walked through the Naraka Realm," Sakura stated. "Considering how my dad is Hades and he invites me to spend some time in the Underworld, I think I can say that I have." She gave a quick surprised look on her face but it just as quickly vanished. Haruka piped up, "I have been wondering, what exactly is the curse of Achilles?" the other girls started wondering the same thing. I gave a sigh. "The curse of Achilles gives a person the ability to have skin like, well, titanium everywhere except for one spot."

"How does a person actually get the curse," Sakura asked with a devious look. "Only demigods can gain the curse and they have to bathe in the River Styx. If you don't have a solid anchor to your mortal life, which has to be attached to your weak spot, then you'll basically melt from existence and end up as a spirit."

Sakura had a somewhat disappointed look on her face. Sumi spoke up, "So Lance could've possibly died?" I nodded. "His brother Percy also has the curse of Achilles. The reason for why they both had to get the curse was because we had to fight Kronos the Titan of time."

Ikoou had joined the girls as they were sitting in a group like children while I was recalling the battle. "It lasted for a whole week. We lost many friends because of that war, and that's including all the other battles and missions we had to do. Percy had fought Kronos himself, who was using Luke, a demigod with the curse, as a vessel. Lance himself fought Hyperion on his own. He also took down the first empousai and atleast fifty _dracanae._ After the Titans we fought the Giants, a group of monsters born from Gaia to specifically fight a certain god. It took the combined efforts of demigods and gods to beat them. We almost lost though because Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, had to wade through monsters in their home territory Tartarus. Lance had volunteered to pull them out from Tartarus, and he succeeded."

The girls looked astonished. Sumi had asked timidly, "What incredible things have you done?" I chuckled a bit. "Well, now that's a good question. I have fought many monsters, including the ones in Tartarus as I was really the first demigod to make it out alive. There was also the time I shadow-traveled to China. I also stole apples from the Garden of the Hesperides. I've also won against Echidna, the mother to all monsters. The list goes on and on." Lance was sitting right behind Chitose and no one even noticed he was there.

"I think that we show them how much more tough the life of a demigod is," he suggested while nodding at the front gate. Everyone but Hinata jumped while I looked over to the gate. "Aw come on, I thought he would've learned his lesson," I sighed. All the girls looked over and immediately lost all color, including Hinata. The Minotaur was barely small enough to fit through the front gate.

In his hand he hefted a double-bladed Celestial bronze battle axe, the blades shaped like the Greek letter Omega. He had on the same armor as hedid in the Battle of Manhatten. I looked over at Lance, "I'll sit this one out. Still tired from walking around today." He nodded then jumped to his feet. I gave a quick smile. This was going to be interesting.

**Lance**

Nico sat down smirking. I stood up, sighing as I walked forward. Doesn't this guy ever learn his lesson. The Minotaur grunted when I walked closer. I looked up at the battle axe, "You know Beefhead, I'd have though you would've learned the first few times we killed you." I responded by gripping the axe with both hands.

"Let's just get this over with," I said taking a battle ready stance. He roared in anger and charged, bringing his axe back over his head. I didn't even bother to dodge. He brought the axe down in a flash of bronze. I felt the axe land on my shoulder.

If I didn't have the curse of Achilles, I would've been diced. The axe felt like a metal rod placed on my shoulder. The Minotaur grunted in surprise. I grabbed the axe shaft, and pulled with all my strength. The Celestial bronze bent and buckled until I was holding a six foot long metal shaft with the axe blade at the end.

Before he could react, I took a step forward and lobbed the axe straight towards the Minotaur's head. It landed with a wet _SCRUNCH_. He stumbled forward with his new horn of an axe and fell, crumbling to dust. The axe shimmered and vanished. I turned back to the group. They all had their jaws dropped. I shrugged, "That was actually an easy fight."

I walked back over and sat down next to Nico. The girls were still looking at me like I just landed from Mars while the dude trembled. "That is actually what we demigods face on a regular basis," Nico stated.

The girls stopped shivering but the guy fell unconscious. For the rest of the day, we basically relaxed. I helped train Yuuko while Nico taught Hinata and Sakura what the historians today got wrong about Greek mythology.

The sun started to set when Percy IM'd in. "Lance!" I turned to see Percy with Annabeth. "Oh hey Percy, Annabeth, what's up?" Annabeth looked like she might bust a gasket, "What's up? What's up!? We have been worried sick about you and Nico for days! Why didn't you IM saying where you were!?" Percy had to calm down Annabeth before he started. "Lance, you know how worried Mom can get. She thinks that something bad's happened. The least you could've done was send an IM." I looked back at Nico.

He shrugged. I looked back to Percy. "Sorry I wasn't able IM, but considering how I was teleported before I could tell anyone, the Minotaur causing me to lose a few minutes, and the fact that I have to help lower the pesky ghost number in Japan with these monks," I gestured back to the girls, "and the fact that they know about demigods hasn't really left me with time to call anyone." Annabeth was about to say something but hesitated. I gave a smile, "Tell Mom not to worry. I'll IM soon. Oh and if any demigod asks, I'm on a mission for Hades and Thanatos." They nodded and I slashed through the message.

I headed back over to the girls. "What was that all about," Ikkiu asked as I sat back down. "Just a message from my brother, wondering where I was." The girls had a worried look on their faces. Nico walked over, "I'm surprised Annabeth didn't chew you out more." I shrugged, "She actually yelled much less than normal." He shrugged. I laid down on my back. This place has been something.

**So what you guys Think? I know I didn't go into much detail for episode 4**

**but I promise the next episode will be more in depth. Before anyone asks,**

**I will make Ikkou awaken, I just have to time it right.**


	4. Food, fun, and Demigod awesomeness

**HEY PEOPLES! HOW ARE YOU?! NEW CHAPTER, NEW THINGS! IT'S BEEN ON THE DRAWING BOARD FOR SO LONG IT REQUIRES EXCESSIVE USE OF CAPITAL LETTERS!**

**Lance- I think if you said that in real life someone would go deaf. Even my ears are ringing.**

**Me- Well, people have been waiting for the new chapters for eons so I thought I'd announce it in a spectacular way.**

**Lance- I still can barely hear over that introduction.**

**Me- ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Percy Jackson or Ah My Buddha. See the other chapters for their owners' names**

**Lance**

The first thing I felt waking up was water being poured on me. I've once gone through this before, but thankfully the girls here didn't know to turn on a fan.

One of the girls huffed in anger. "That water was as cold as ice. How did that not wake him up?" It was obviously Yuuko.

I wanted to see where this was going, so I pretended to still be asleep. Another one of the girls spoke up. "Come on Yuuko, we don't have time for this. We have to get ready for the food festival." Sumi was really one of the only girls, besides Chitose, who was nice to me and Nico for more than an hour.

A third girl sighed. "We still have to wake him up since he's the only one who can really lift anything heavier than Ikkou can. We need to find something to really wake him up." Sometimes Sakura can be a little controlling.

Without even opening my eyes, I carefully moved my hand into my pocket for Tidal Wave. I cracked open my eyes a little to see the girls had their backs to me. Opening my eyes, I checked around the room, finding an open window a few feet away.

Sensing some water nearby, I willed a small amount to freeze, and then I dropped it to create a small distraction. When the girls went out the door to investigate, I quietly yet quickly made my way out the window. I found myself in the courtyard.

Nico was off to my left, just sitting around without a care in the world. I decided to sit down next to him. "Hey Nico, you still got that stopwatch on you?" He nodded and pulled it out. He handed it to me and I pressed the start button.

The girls took a total of two minutes ten seconds to find me. They didn't look happy. I handed the watch back to Nico, who put in earplugs. Sakura was the first to say something (and I really wished I had asked Nico for some earplugs). "What do you think you're doing!? We need you to help out with the stands!"

I sighed as I stood up. They led me over to a huge pile of wooden planks. "Now, you will build these stands to our specifications." Sakura handed me a rolled up paper. "The wood has already been cut so all you need to do is put them together."

As they walked off, I asked, "Anything else, Captain Blackbeard?" Sumi and Yuuko stifled their laughter while Sakura looked like she's might blow a fuse.

I went to work, starting the long process of having to build the stands. It took me four hours to build the stands to the specifications. The sun was already setting after I finished.

I was looking over my handiwork when I heard someone walking up. I turned to see Sumi and Sakura walking up. "I see you've finished." I shrugged. "It's good. I'm no child of Hephaestus, but they're finished."

Sakura walked up to the stands, examining them. "These look like they'll hold." She knocked on the wood. Sometimes I wonder how lazy these girls are.

**Nico**

While Lance was busy building the stands I decided to look around. I was at the temple's main courtyard before Sakura found me.

I knew what was going to come next. I turned to run but she grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Come on. We have a special job for you." Uh oh. Whenever someone said that it involved me doing something stupid and embarrassing, something menial and laboring, or with my stepmom, getting turned into a flower.

She dragged me over to a group of stands and handed me a sheet (looked like a checklist). "You're going to make sure that each stand is set by making sure they meet these standards." I looked at her like she was crazy (which she was for making me do this).

"What are you going to do?" She adjusted her glasses, smiling. "I'm going to get my outfit ready and make sure the others have their food ready." I groaned, which earned me a small smack to the back of the head. She walked off.

I went about to my work, making sure each stand was up to the requirements. The sun was setting as I checked the last stand. I was barely able to stay awake. Considering how the girls were getting to relax, I would have to give them a little scare (I think Lance still has some things left over from his stay over with the Stoll brothers).

Back at the temple, I nearly crashed. Lance was snoring on the steps nearby while the girls were just milling about. Hinata was the only one to go near us. She noticed Lance asleep.

She held up her hand, the little demon standing in her hand. It inhaled deeply and then unleashed an inferno on Lance. When the fire died down, Lance was still asleep albeit slightly charred.

*Time Lapse*

Night came quickly and we were all at the school. The stands that Lance built were still standing, so that was good. The sad part was that we were the ones, along with Ikkou, to cook the noodles.

I had just made another plate when I saw the girls. We were told to arrive early to set up the stands while they got ready. I almost dropped my spatula. Chitose, Yuuko, Hinata, and Sumi were all dressed in a maid's outfit with the apron colored orange and the small dress colored white with Chitose and Sumi having the necks of their outfits designed to show enough of their chests to cause 'arousal'. They all had on fishnet stockings and white dress shoes.

I nudged Lance, who had the same reaction. They walked over. "Like what you see," Yuuko asked playfully. Lance handed each of them a plate of noodles. After we had made about 156 plates (I was so bored I kept track), business started to slow.

We told Ikkou we would be taking a break. We walked around, seeing and eating all there was to do/eat. One stand was having great business so we decided to check it out. What we saw really surprised us (I almost dropped my plate of noodles).

**Lance**

I don't know how but Sakura and Haruka knew how to attract a crowd (especially guys). They were wearing a body piece like those show girls who appeared on those gameshows (you know, they wear those things that look like a one piece swimsuit).

Haruka noticed us and waved us over. The horrible part was that every guy near us thought she was waving the over as well and went into a stampede. Nico was nearly trampled to death until I pulled him aside and we made our way around to the back of the stand.

"Man, don't these guys have a life," Nico asked with a look of disgust. The guys were seriously creepy since they were crowding around the girls. Even their faces looked freaky, like they were stretched out and turned into a half fish.

Sakura checked her watch and sighed. She thrusted the spatula to Nico. "I need to take care of something." She stormed off, leaving Nico to pick up where she left off and leaving some of the freaks to wander off.

Haruka chuckled. "Our outfits were designed to arouse guys especially. From the front we have on bunny outfits." She turned around. "From the back it looks like we're wearing nothing at all." That made the rest of the guys go into a frenzy.

I had to hold them back with a spatula, which I handled like it was a sword. "Back I say! Back!" I swung the spatula (using the flat sides only) to enforce my point. They stepped back, but they looked like they might stampede at any moment. I had to think fast.

I looked over my shoulder to see some candy on a stick. Without turning away from the herd, I used my free hand to reach back and grab one. I used it to catch their attention by swinging it in front of them. They followed the candy.

I pulled my arm back, then threw the stick with all my strength. It flew off into the distance, causing the herd of freak-a-beasts with it.

The festival passed quickly, with Sakura's and Haruka's class being the winner (they got free food for a year!). While the old lady was on stage congratulating us, I happened to look up.

On the roof of the school was Sakura with some guy who was holding a camera. Almost immediately afterward, the guy started to float up towards the sky like Marshmallow Man. It wasn't the weirdest thing I fought (thankfully I had on my shirt with a secret camera. Now I would be able to prove that I held back creepy faced guys with a spatula.)

When we all met up, me and Nico were the ones covered in the most grime. Even Ikkou wasn't as dirty. "So who was that ghost you were with," I asked while we were walking back to the temple. She shrugged. "Nobody really. Just a ghost would wouldn't rest until he met me."

At the temple Nico and I headed immediately for our room. We slid the door shut and as soon as we layer down on the cots, we were out. Before I fell asleep I thought to myself, _Just how many ghosts are in Japan? _

**SO THERE IT IS! New chapter! TIME TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS!**

**Hibarilova18: I know that I have focused mainly on the demigods, but I promise I will use the girls in the next chapter.**

**And for future reference this (M) means that an M rated scene is coming up. (If you've seen the anime you'd understand).**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME: DEUCE!**


End file.
